Andy Davis
Andrew "Andy" Davis is one of the main characters in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its 1999-2010 saga sequels. He is voiced by John Morris as a child in both the first two films and a young adult in the third film, and Charlie Bright as a child in the third film. Background Development According to Toy Story producer Ralph Guggenheim, John Lasseter and the story team for Toy Story reviewed the names of Pixar employees' children looking for the right name for Woody's owner. Andy was ultimately named after Andy Luckey, the son of legendary animator Bud Luckey, Pixar's fifth employee and the creator of Woody. The younger Luckey in interviews has claimed he wasn't aware that he was the namesake of the character, stating in Animation magazine that he believed it to be an urban legend, and that he had assumed the character to have been named after Pixar animator Andrew Stanton. Present-day Andy is voiced by John Morris in all three films, and by Charlie Bright in the third film as a child. Personality Andy is a boy who lives with his mother and sister Molly; his father is never seen in the films and supplementary materials indicate that he has passed away. He is 6 years old in his debut, and is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Andy receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his 6th birthday (6 years old Andy), causing tension between Buzz and Woody, who has always prided himself on being Andy's favorite. He spent much more time with Buzz and grew to love him as much as Woody, but he still held a special place in his heart for Woody himself, as evidenced when both toys went missing for a time and he fears they would be left behind after he moved to a new house with his family. Unknown to him Woody and Buzz are in Sid Phillip's house. Fortunately, he is able to find them as they are driving to their new house (by that time, Woody and Buzz have put all tensions aside and become friends). Later that year during Christmas, he receives a puppy, though his bond with this new pet is never developed beyond his excitement about having one. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, Andy is now 10 years old and is seen only at the beginning and for a short while at the ending. However, during the short time he is in the movie, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys very much and they still feel the same about him. While Woody is having a nightmare after his arm accidentally ripped while playing with Buzz, Andy notices his rip saying that he does not want to play with Woody anymore and drops him into the cards left on the floor by Rex and Mr. Potato Head which lead Woody to land into a trash can filled with severed hands, Woody sees this yelling Andy not to do it and the severed hands grabs him by the neck sinking him and Andy sadly says goodbye to Woody and closes the trash can ignoring Woody's pleads. At the end of the film, Andy is pleased to have five new toys, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Squeeze Toy Aliens, added into his collection. Whenever Andy receives new toys, he always labels them with his name on the soles of their feet. For Bullseye's case, Andy prints each individual letter of his name on each of Bullseye's hoofs. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, Andy is now 17 years old and preparing to go away to college, intending to put most of his toys in the attic (except for Woody, whom he initially plans to take with him). While he apparently hasn't played with them for some years ago, he still cares about them and is visibly upset when he can't find them anywhere. At the end of the film, due to Woody's interference, he decides to give them, other than Woody, to Bonnie, the daughter of a family friend, who he realizes will look after them. When she finds Woody in the box as well, Andy shows great reluctance to pass on his favorite toy, but ultimately relents, allowing them to stay together in an environment where they'll be loved and played with. He spends a while playing with Bonnie and the toys one last time before leaving for college. ''Toy Story of Terror! Although Andy doesn't appear in the Halloween special, he is mentioned by Ron when he notices Andy's name on Woody's boot, thinking that it's ''his name. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot Andy was mentioned by Rex in ''Toy Story That Time Forgot, while trying to make Trixie feel better about never being played with as a dinosaur. Gallery Trivia *Andy's father is never mentioned or filmed in any of the three Toy Story movies. Therefore, he and Andy's mom either divorced or he died. *It is believed that Woody is a hand-me-down from Andy's dad since he is from an old TV show, which means Woody might have seen Andy's father before. *There is a theory in Toy Story that Andy's mom is actually Jessie's original owner, Emily; however, this was never proven. *The address of the Davis' second (and current) home is 234 Elm Street. *Andy has been voiced by John Morris in every single Toy Story movie. Toy Story 3 was Morris' first role in more than a decade. *The script for the first Toy Story, the beginning chapter of the book that contains Rex's POV of Toy Story 2 and the Pixar Pedia show that his last name is Davis, but it (as well as Andy's full name Andrew) is not displayed onscreen until Toy Story 3, where it is written on his high school graduation diploma. *The original plans for a "Woody's Nightmare" scene in Toy Story has Andy throwing Woody in a trash can that gets trucked out to an alley when he notices that Buzz glows in the dark while Woody doesn't. However, this was ultimately unused, although only storyboards exist, but finally found a place in Toy Story 2 when Andy trashes Woody because of his ripped arm. *Andy's cell phone number is 555-0112. *At the end of Toy Story 3, he calls Jessie and Bullseye by their actual names. It is unknown how he learned their names, although he may have learned them by either watching their show or hearing about them from either the internet or friends. *The shot of Andy giving Woody a ride on his back at the end of Toy Story 3 recalls one of the home videos his mom has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy has done the same. *In the third film, when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes the first film when he decides which to sleep with. In Toy Story, Andy chooses Buzz to sleep with in his bed. In Toy Story 3, he chooses Woody to take with to college. *If Andy was six in Toy Story, and if the film was set in the year it was released (1995), then Andy's birthday would have to be in 1989. This would also mean that Toy Story 3's release (2010) would not be the year of which the film would be set in, it would have to be 2007. This would also mean that his sister, Molly, would be born in 1994, and that she would be 13 in 2007. de:Andy_Davis Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Pixar characters Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Giants Category:Students